Only Happy When It Rains
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: I screamed one last time "Edward!" The sound was of pure anguish, and several people turned as if to help me, but upon seeing my broken appearance thought better of it. My Edward. He was gone." Bella was too late to save her love. Complete. Angst/Tragedy


_**Title- I'm Only Happy When It Rains  
Rating- PG  
Summary- Isabella Swan was too late to save her life. Edward Cullen's success was Isabella's downfall. Bella was too late to save Edward, and the Volturi are part of the blame. A look into a fiercer, more tempremental side of Isabella Swan.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
Note- This is based off of the song Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage.**_

_Only Happy When It Rains_

_BPOV_

_The chiming of the clock finally stopped. I was only past the fountain, barely half-way to my love, and I was too late. I fell to my knees, too weak to stand. This couldn't be happening. I screamed one last time "Edward!" The sound was of pure anguish, and several people turned as if to help me, but upon seeing my broken appearance thought better of it. My Edward. He was gone._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
I'm only happy when it's complicated  
And though I know you can't appreciate it  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You know I love it when the news is bad  
Why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_I jerked to my feet, desperate, and ran as fast as possible, not tripping even in my haste. By the time I reached the alley, People were staring in shock as black smoke billowed from the alley entrance, a white shirt laying just within the shadows reaches. The motions finally caught up to me, pulling me under. I screamed, falling to the ground. My head fell back, as I subconsiously dug my nails into the top of my left wrist. Droplets of red blood ran down my arm, leaving trails that screamed at me. My blood. The thing Edward had craved above all others. Sobs racked my body, shaking me._  
_  
__Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I was preoccupied, not noticing the dark, cloaked figures emerging from the shadows. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He died because he believed me to be dead, and I was alive. A cruel twist of fate. Everything was instantaneously clear. Edward loved me, he truly did. He was just as miserable by his departure as I was. We were perfect for each other, and nothing, not even death could change that. I heard the footsteps now, my hearing sensitive, along with the screaming of my family. I heard them all, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. All except the one, the one that truly mattered._

I'm only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I'm only happy when it rains

_Two men stepped out of the darkness, their eyes pitch black. I jerked to my feet. It was their fault. The tears stopped, and everything turned red. They were the one's that destroyed my life, my reason for existence, and they would pay. My family, Edward's family, emerged from the shadows, dry sobs shaking them as they reached my side. Today was a day of death. If it could be helped, my family would not die, but it was to late for me, or the two murderers that stood before me. We would die._

_  
I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains  
You'll get the message by the time I'm through  
When I complain about me and you  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_"Bella! You can't do this!" Alice cried out, shocked, and horrified. I shook my head once. My fate was sealed.  
"They. Are. Murderers." I glared at the two in question, and they smirked back. How dare they?!  
I lurched forward, but sensing the action, Jasper and Emmett grabbed my arms. "Bella!" They were shocked. A weak move.  
I closed my eyes, letting the anger overwhelm me. It was stronger than before. Amazingly I heard his voice, the utter clarity startling 'Bella, please don't do this for me. I can't let this happen, you promised.' But he too had promised. My promise was void. His voice was filled with pain and sorrow, pain that I had caused. I would live, but not for long. That was the best that I could give him. If something happened to me, I could no longer be blamed for it._

__

Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down on me...pour your misery down  
Pour your misery down...pour  
You can keep me company  
As long as you don't care

_At this revelation, I screamed. I went slack in Emmett and Jasper's arms, shocking them. They expected me to fight. I was fighting, desperately, against my very sanity. Images, memories flared to the front of my mind, forcing me to cry out in pain and utter agony. Edward and I in our meadow. Edward and I in my bedroom, intertwined, and blissfully happy. The day he left me. The memories stinging, my vision blurred by my tears. I couldn't stand this. 'Please Bella, live. For me.' The velvety voice, carried on the wind, a whisper saving me from death. I collapsed, falling to my knees. I would not die. I would obey his wish. I choked against the tears. The two men disappeared into the shadows, but I disregarded it. They would get what they deserved eventually. Rain poured from the sky, the heaven's themselves crying. 'I love you Bella, more than anything else. I'm sorry.'_

I'm only happy when it rains  
You want to hear about my new obsession  
I'm riding high upon a deep depression  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains....pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me  
I'm only happy when it rains...pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me...  
pour some misery down on me...pour some misery down on me

_My family surrounded me, the rain falling from the thick clouds above. 'I love you too Edward, more than you can ever imagine.' I replied wordlessly. He would hear me, I knew this for sure. 'I will join you someday Edward, wait for me.' I looked up at the sky. My family and I could survive this. We wouldn't be the same, no. Never would we be the same, but I could survive, until it was my time to join the love of my life._

_**AN. I am so desperately sorry. This story came to mind, and I couldn't prevent myself from writing it. Just writing this made me cry, and I could vividly imagine this. Surprisingly the song I used for this story is a mildly upbeat song. **__**.com/watch?v=zdodc1Eu1nA**__** It is an excellant song, and I believed it fit. I can be more descriptive, but I didn't believe that it fit very well with this story. Yes, the others are exceptionally sad too, after all, they lost their brother/son, but I believed that this story was more about showing Bella's anguish rather than his family's. I am truly sorry if this made you sad, but please review!**_

_**Please Review, Edward would want it!**_

_**Blood Struck Rose**_


End file.
